Need
by WhiteWraith
Summary: Sarah knew something in her life wasn't quite right. She was missing Jareth far too much but he didn't come when she called. Desperate times call for desperate measures.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Snowflake

Snowflakes fell onto her face, into her dark hair. Sat outside in the snow, she knew she looked odd to other people but she didn't really care. She liked the snow, it was cold and uncaring and that was how she felt. This world didn't hold much enjoyment anymore; it was too simple and boring. Of course it didn't have him in it. She often thought of him. Would he be angry at her? She had destroyed his kingdom and rejected him. She often imagined he would be full of bitterness.

She stood, brushing snow off her coat and gloves. It was silly really, her thinking of him, he wouldn't be thinking of her, except to maybe think of how he could take his revenge. This wasn't a fairytale, not the one she wanted it to be. In her head, she had made her experience in the labyrinth more dark and brutal. It suited her imagination. She was no longer care-free, she was broken and she had no idea how she had ended up like this. No idea at all, she lied to herself. She preferred the lies to the truth.

She walked slowly to the top of the cliff; the snow was too deep for fast walking. She got to the top and peered over the edge, it was a long way down. As she had many times before, she wondered if he would try to save her if she jumped. If not, she would die and that didn't bother her that much. Oh, she knew it should but it didn't. Life didn't seem to be worth the effort anymore. It was dull, faded, compared to his world of colour and magic.

"Jareth." Her voice was barely a whisper. She had always thought he would have heard that better than angry shouting. It didn't make sense but she believed it anyway.

She was getting fed up of this. He never answered, not even to tell her to stop calling for him. He most certainly never appeared before her and she saw nothing of him in her dreams. He had abandoned her, she felt so alone. So, so alone.

"Jareth!" She screamed. "You idiot goblin king! How dare you forget about me?"

As always, there was no response. How else could she get his attention? She could always summon him but she only wanted to use that as a definite last resort. Or did she? She just needed to see him, needed to tell him that she needed him to live. Was it too much to hope that he needed her too? She didn't want to get her hopes up but she couldn't help it.

She wanted to summon him right now. She needed him so badly. Would he even understand? She could explain everything, she honestly could. Maybe he wouldn't hurt her if she explained. If he did hurt her, well, she deserved it for leaving him.

"Goblin king, come to me, right now."

She waited. Nothing happened. She checked her watch, five minutes had passed. Nothing. Ten minutes. Nothing. Fifteen minutes. Nothing. Half an hour. Nothing. He wasn't going to come. Hope shattered and the loneliness grew. She moved closer to the edge of the cliff, the fronts of her trainers hanging over the edge.

"Sarah, do not be a fool."

She heard his voice as if she were in a dream. She turned her head to smile at him. And there he was in all his glory, looking magnificent. Except that he was wearing a suit. Now that wasn't right, he should have been wearing his normal other-world attire. He had ruined what should have been a beautiful moment.

"Sarah, come away from the edge."

His voice didn't even hold any worry, he didn't come closer to try and stop her. It was all ruined, he had ruined everything. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. The smile faded from her face, replaced by a frown. He stared at her, not moving. He doesn't care, she knew that now. She stepped off the edge of the cliff.

Please R&R :) My writing skills are a little rusty, so apologies for this not being as good as it could have been!


	2. Chapter 1 Resemblance

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth, Jareth, Sarah or any other characters associated with the labyrinth.

Chapter one.

Sarah fell. She didn't hear him cry out, he didn't try to save her. Another disappointment. And now she was going to die, not that she particularly cared. For a brief moment she knew that what she was doing was wrong but then it disappeared. The ground was getting closer and closer. She closed her eyes, accepting that the end was near.

Jareth stood at the top of the cliff, watching her fall. It was nearly always like this with those that had bested the labyrinth. He had hoped she would have been different. This is what happens when you hope and wish, no good comes of it he told himself. He sighed and slowly buttoned up his blazer. She had looked so disappointed in him. They all had that look for him. He couldn't live up to their expectations. He had best save her before she died, it wouldn't look good for his reputation.

The end. She had always wondered what exactly happened after you died; now she could find out. She felt nothing, no pain, just nothing. It seemed death was as boring as life. She felt herself land onto something warm and somewhat softer than the ground should feel like. She opened her eyes to find herself in Jareth's arms.

She glared at him and said, "You disappoint me."  
>Jareth felt as if someone had thrown him into the past, now he understood why he felt connected to Sarah in some way. Sarah reminded him of <em>her<em>. The memories were more painful than he ever thought they could be.

"You disappoint me," she hissed.  
>It was as if her words were venomous, they seared his skin, wounded him deeply. Her approval was all he strived for but for some reason he just couldn't achieve it. She was glaring at him again. He had offered her everything, himself, his kingdom, his love but she did not accept.<p>

"You could have more than this! Yet you live in this squalor like some commoner! It is not acceptable Jareth. I will not accept you like this."  
>She was beautiful, long golden hair that seemed to put the sun to shame and clear, green eyes that he could lose himself in. Beautiful and utterly defiant. She always threw the same words at him, 'for my kingdom is as great as yours, you have no power over me'. Harsh words that destroyed him but were the truth he couldn't seem to accept.<p>

"This is all I want, Amaya, all I am. You would ask me to change yourself for you?" He hoped she would apologise and say no but his hopes were dashed when she frowned at him. This is what happens when you hope and wish, no good comes of it he told himself.

"What would you have me change?" he asked quietly.

She paused before answering. "There is a lot that must be altered if you want the respect you carve. Firstly, you must alter your image. Your attitude must change; you must be crueller, more vicious." Jareth listened intently, determined to do everything she said.

"Put me down," Sarah said. Jareth didn't respond, he merely gazed at her with a quite determined look on his face. He didn't seem to be paying her any attention.

"Amaya," he whispered.

"I'm Sarah, put me down!" She gripped his arm and dug her nails into his skin. He snapped back to reality and dropped her.

"You dare injure me? You are a mortal, I could tear you apart if it so pleased me," he hissed.

Sarah was slightly shocked he hadn't been this vicious before. He had seemed to threaten her safety when she had run the labyrinth but it had never seemed so serious before. But before, she had been a child and now she was an adult, the stakes seemed to be raised.

"You called me Amaya."

"Forget that name, it will do you no good." He was close to snapping. He had no time and certainly no patience for this conversation. This silly little girl didn't need to know anything about his past. She already had power over him, even if it was the smallest amount possible.

"Who is she?" And yet she still persisted. She didn't know her place, how dare she speak to royalty in such a manner! His patience was wearing quite thin, he was in no mood for this.

"Someone you need not know about. Now to business and why I came here."

"But she must be important to you if you won't even talk about her."

"Sarah, do not defy me."

"All I want-" Jareth moved fast and grabbed her arm, twisting it until he was certain she felt pain. The look in her eyes was one of terror which pleased Jareth. She would know her place.

"She is nothing, mention her to me again and there will be severe consequences. Now, I want to know why you think it is a good idea to call me and then throw yourself to your death. It is not something I find amusing. It is a waste of my time."

He let go of her, her arm still throbbed. That had been painful, he had probably bruised her. He had never been like this before. He scared her, terrified her. Sarah didn't know who this Amaya was but she was obviously important to Jareth otherwise he wouldn't have nearly broken her arm.

"I..." she didn't know what to say or how to explain what she felt. Jareth watched her carefully, she looked confused and scared. He shouldn't have harmed her, should not have let his temper get the better of him. Now she was scared of him, that could complicate things.

"You find no joy in the world anymore. You feel empty inside, nothing seems to satisfy you anymore. Is that how you feel Sarah?" he asked softly.

She nodded her head, how did he know all of this? When he said it, it sounded pathetic. Flimsy excuses that did not seem to be enough to justify throwing herself off a cliff. Why had she been so willing to kill herself?

"It is because you bested the labyrinth. You entered the fey world and won. You encountered magic, creatures that do not exist in your world and you encountered me. You must realise how foolish your excuses seem now. You must forget everything you saw in the underground. You belong in this world and not the Underground. There is nothing there for you."

"Nothing? But I won! And I liked it there, I made friends."

Jareth sighed, she wouldn't give up easily. "Those friends are figments of your imagination Sarah. The Goblin Kingdom that you saw is not the true Goblin Kingdom. You saw it as you did because it best represented what your imagination wanted to see. The goblins are certainly not what you think they are. You did not even see the other fey that are under my rule. No, I am certain there is nothing for you in my kingdom or the whole Underground."

Sarah didn't understand, it showed on her face. It had all been a lie? Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus weren't even real? It had all been to suit her imagination? It had all seemed so real.

"I am sorry Sarah. But can you not see how childish the labyrinth was when you visited? You truly believed I live in squalor like that?" Contempt was rife in his voice. _You live in squalor..._ Amaya's words echoed through his head.

"I'm sorry I made the labyrinth like that, I really was just a kid."

She sounded so sincere and innocent. Just like Amaya had been at the beginning, before she had grown twisted and cruel. _I can be cruel, Jareth._ He had to stop thinking about her, it wasn't good for him. There were too many memories, too much pain.

"I apologise for hurting you Sarah." He took her arm into his hands and the pain faded. Sarah pulled up her coat sleeve, no bruises. He had healed her.

"Thankyou" she said with a small smile on her face.

"Do not call me again."

Jareth vanished leaving Sarah alone in the snow. She looked up to the top of the cliff, _I just jumped off there!_ _I'm such an idiot. Jareth's right, I shouldn't be thinking of killing myself!_She thought back to his last words, do not call me again. She didn't want to die anymore, it was as if his presence had lifted her out of a fog that had been clouding her mind. But no matter how she tried to get around it, she still wanted to see him again.

He had left her with more questions than answers. So the labyrinth supposedly reflected the imagination of the runner? Then what was the real labyrinth like? She would probably never know. The real question was, who was Amaya?  
>It was obviously someone important that Jareth knew, his angry had proved that. She wiggled her arm. If he had applied anymore pressure, she was sure he could have broken her arm quite easily. There was more to Jareth than she obviously knew, not that she knew him that well anymore. Amaya sounded like a girl's name. Was she fey? Did Jareth love her? She looked around, it was getting dark and colder. She should probably think about heading home.<p>

Unknown to her, an owl watched her from the ranches of a tree. She had looked deep in thought, she was probably questioning everything he had told her. Why had he lost control like that? Why had he not seen how much she resembled Amaya before? He was going to have to be careful from now on.  
>He did not want Sarah to attract Amaya's attention, that could be disastrous. Jareth launched into the air, it was part time to be back in his kingdom. Sarah would have to fend for herself, trouble could be on its way but he had a kingdom to run. He couldn't save her all of the time.<p>

_Please R&R!  
><em>Thankyou to CeliaEquus, Valentine and Pez for taking the time to review!  
>Valentine- here's the next chapter, hope it lives up to your expectations ;)<br>Pez- Your review really did make me smile, thankyou so much! I love cliffhanger endings, so there may be more :P  
>Thankyou to everyone who took the time to read this, and thankyou to everyone who added this story to their watchfavourite list :)

Tried to write this chapter as fast as possible but it took longer than I would have liked. Have no idea when I will be posting the next chapter, university is about to drown me in work but hopefully I will be able to post it in a week or so!


End file.
